Tina Goldstein
|goal = To be reinstated as an Auror. (succeeded) Stop Gellert Grindelwald from taking over the world. |home = Dorset New York (formerly) |family = Queenie Goldstein (younger sister) Newt Scamander (husband) Theseus Scamander (brother-in-law) Rolf Scamander (grandson) Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) Lorcan and Lysander (great-grandsons) |friends = Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein (formerly), Jacob Kowalski, Leta Lestrange, Nagini, Yusuf Kama, Albus Dumbledore, Credene Barebone (formerly) |enemies = Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein, Credene Barebone, Mary Lou Barebone |likes = Newt Scamander, magic, obeying authority, Newt's kind and caring heart, goodness |dislikes = Threats to those who could not fight for themselves,disobeying authority, Newt Scamander (formerly), her sister's betrayal |powers = Magic |possessions = Wand |fate = Marries Newt Scamander and has one son. |quote = "I know what that woman did to you... I know that you’ve suffered... you need to stop this now... Newt and I will protect you." |nicknames = }} Porpentina Esther "Tina" Goldstein 'Scamander '''is one of the main characters in the ''Fantastic Beast series. She is the love interest and eventual wife of Newt Scramender and sister of Queenie Goldstein. Background Biography Porpentina Esther "Tina" Goldstein was born 19 August 1901 and had a younger sister named Queenie and was a half-blood Witch. She was nicknamed "Tina" by her friends and family while her sister called her "Teenie." She lost her parents at a young age due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, Queenie and Tina raised each other and maintained a strong, sisterly bond into adulthood. During her youth, she attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. She became an Auror working for Magical Congress of the United States of America. However, her career fell th rough when she used magic against Credence Barebone's adoptive mother, Mary Lou, because she was abusing him. The resulting attack on Mary Lou caused Tina to be demoted to a Federal Wand Permit Officer, which was below her amitious standards. She helped aid Newt Scamander in his many adventures in stopping Grindelwald, playing a pivotal role in the Global Wizarding War. Later in life, Tina married Newt and moved to the United Kingdom. They at least had one child, who gave them a grandson, Rolf. In late 20th century, she and her husband lived in Dorset with their pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. Following Rolf's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Tina and Newt became the great-grandaprents of Lorcan and Lysander. By 2017, she and her husband were still alive at the age of 116 and still living in Dorset. Personality Tina was naturally ambitious, and had a desire to stand up for what was right9, which was evident in Tina attacking the Second Salemers leader Mary Lou Barebone after the latter brutally punished her adopted son Credence, with Tina later consoling the young man. That incident got Tina a temporary demotion from Auror to Federal Wand Permit Officer, but she would still keep an eye on the Second Salemers, due to her desire for justice. Another example of her sense of justice was when she turned in Newt and Jacob for unleashing the animals in the former's suitcase, considering it the right thing to do. However, Tina valued her own life, crying softly when faced with execution and fighting the culprit, Gellert Grindelwald/Percival Graves, with a clear look of apprehension on her face. Tina was also very persistent, demonstrated during the Obscurial attack on New York and again during her search for Credence, whom she was determined to protect. Her sister Queenie playfully labelled her as a "career girl". She was also shown to be vastly empathetic, as shown by her interactions with Queenie, Newt, Jacob, and Credence. However, she also had a tendency to become bossy and unnecessarily forceful when things go out of her control. Initially, Tina was a valiant and ambitious Auror, but following her demotion, she became discontented and lost some of her nerve. However, her strong will allowed her to not only push through this but also persist with the job she was given, but also to oppose the Second Salemer No-Majes. Tina initially had a rather neutral opinion about Newt Scamander, considering him a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. However, due to his handsome appearance, tender heart, and endearing personality, and most of all his recognised innocence and the utter sense of right and wrong they shared, she began developing tender feelings for him, which he certainly reciprocated. For Tina, their exploits together have been a journey of renewal. Her experiences before and during the Obscurial attack on New York have given her more serenity and allowed her to come to terms with her hardships and attempted to find peace and calm within herself. Having grown bolder and happier, she set her sights on finding and redeeming Credence Barebone, hoping to save him from both the Alliance and himself. Unlike her sister Queenie, Tina demonstrated an incorruptible moral code when pushed to the forefront, as she resisted Gellert Grindelwald's persuasive speech, and joined the war efforts to oppose the Dark Lord.ax Biography Early life Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Later life Relationships Newt Scamander Newt and Tina first met when he was visiting America, with both of them immediately disliking each other. However, during their adventure, Tina fell in love with Newt, where she expressed sadness that they had to bid each other farewell. After the capture of Grindelwald, Newt told Seraphina Picquery about Tina's actions, which resulted in her being restored as an Auror, for which Tina was extremely grateful to him. Newt promised to return to America just to give her his new book when he had it written. As a sign of affection, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tina watched with sadness as he walked away. Their relationship was once strained again when Newt was unable to travel due to a ban set on him by the Ministry of Magic. It especially strengthened the rift between the two when Newt called Aurors know-itall hypocrites and she immediately ceased contact with him when it was apparent Newt was engaged with his ex-girlfriend Leta Lestrange, unaware that it was actually Newt's brother Theseus whom she was engaged to. Trivia *Tina only calls Newt "Mr. Scamander" whenever she is angry at him. Gallery Tina goldstein.png Tina - crimes of grindelwald.jpg NewtPorpentina1COGW.jpg FBTCOGPromo1.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald characters.jpg Fantastic Beasts - The Crimes of Grindelwald Poster.png Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them7.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them8.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2.jpg c.jpg Tina and Newt 2.jpg Tina and Newt 3.jpg Tina and Newt.jpg Tina Goldstein 1.jpg Tina Goldstein 2.jpg Tina Goldstein 3.jpg Tina Goldstein 4.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them11.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them9.jpg Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Fantasy characters